


【橙緑】歳の差✖️先輩後輩の禁断恋愛？ワンクリックでドキドキ！

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 歳の差✖️先輩後輩の禁断恋愛？ワンクリック某關西出身偶像激似！
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 25





	【橙緑】歳の差✖️先輩後輩の禁断恋愛？ワンクリックでドキドキ！

**Author's Note:**

> 身體年齡縮小的🍊與現在的🐻

丸山正在鏡子面前發楞，他真的想不明白鏡裡映照的面孔，怎麼會出現在此時此刻。

鏡中映著的顏面莫約是15、16歲左右的模樣，與每天看慣的臉並無不相符的地方。但少了原本現年36歲該有的年齡皺紋與稍微粗糙起來的皮膚，取代而之的是溢滿水潤觸感的膚質、青澀卻不減英挺的眼眉···。

丸山像個慌張的小狸貓，不斷在室內來回走動邊思考著。他抓亂自己因為學校校規剪到耳上的稍短髮絲，又揉又捏的把他少年時期的俊俏容貌弄成歪扭的模樣，然後並沒有起到任何作用，只是把臉頰搞成無謂的泛紅。

他小小的腦袋想破頭也沒想出辦法，一個能夠讓自己恢復身體的方式。

丸山突然想起了戀人大倉，聰明反應快又心思細膩的他或許有什麼好主意，能讓他復原成正常的丸山隆平。雖然應該會無法避免的被戀人嘲笑一陣就是了······。

剛好今天是丸山的休假日，他熟練的查閱從經紀人那獲得的情報。大倉的行程也正好沒有被安排任何工作，只要他現在沒有被其他年幼的jr們纏上，現在起身去大倉家應該可以找到人。

♡♡♡

大倉一臉狐疑的看著眼前的人，明明應該是陌生卻散發異常熟悉氣息的少年。他精緻的眉心微微蹙起，然後眨眨自己完美曲線的眼皮也沒有辦法相信眼前的景象。

丸山費了好多脣舌功夫，才讓戀人相信自己真的是丸山隆平，而不是路上隨意冒出的奇怪陌生人。

他從腦內翻找出只有屬於兩人的回憶，包含誰先告白、何時開始交往的紀念日、兩人第一次的初吻以及第一次上床的情形，全都一一吐實還附贈莫名詳細的描述，就怕大倉還在懷疑自己。

"那···まる、你進來說話吧，被人看到可能不太好······" 大倉打開玄關大門挪出通道讓他進來，丸山立刻熟門熟路的踏進戀人的家。

由於丸山沒有任何關於導致異變的頭續，他只好開始胡亂的想些辦法。但兩人嘗試了各種事情都徒勞無功，丸山還稱著興頭連續做了好多天馬行空的段子，足足把大倉逗笑到整個人在地上翻轉好幾圈，在絨毛毯子上邊拍手邊踢蹬著自己的長腿。

已經把能做的事都做足了，也不見丸山的身體有一丁點變化，他還神經敏感的認為自己身體是不是又開始無故縮小了。

他沮喪的臉皺起來像個委委屈屈的犬類，大倉還以為他頭上是不是要長了對毛絨絨的獸耳跟充分表達不滿的下垂尾巴。

丸山今日穿著平常喜歡的運動品牌服飾，與目前的身體年齡特別符合，根本可以認為是一個普通的高中男生，還是相貌氣質十分上承的等級。

丸山喝完水才發現大倉一直盯著自己的臉看，意外專注的神情，搞的他有點不自在。

"···大倉怎麼了？" 丸山放回水杯到客廳桌面並一邊問著大倉。

"沒什麼···" 大倉突然意識到丸山的臉···實在長的特別好看。他想掩飾剛剛自己的發楞行為，稍微不自然的撇開眼神被丸山注意到了。

"那你幹嘛不繼續看我的臉了？" 丸山故意湊近到大倉的身旁，握住戀人白白軟軟的手掌。

"······"

"たっちょん喜歡我的臉嗎？" 丸山少年率直的拋出疑問。

"！···誰喜歡阿···"

"只是想到剛加入jr時期的事情······" 大倉回憶起當時的情況，丸山在關西jr裡面特別顯眼，為人個性開朗、人緣好朋友多，身高在一群小朋友裡面也是比較早抽高，重點是還長的不差···。

"喔？ 然後呢？" 丸山勾起兩側嘴角，浮現的深淺酒窩像抹了誘惑的蜜糖一樣，引誘大倉繼續說下去。

"······當時まる就是才比我受歡迎一點點嘛···不過是長得稍微好看的小狸貓···" 遞送粉絲信的隊伍不知道比自己的長多少倍，當時的情景在大倉腦海浮現，有些酸澀的情感星星點點的冒泡起來。

"這是嫉妒嗎？" 丸山聽出來了，這些話語的背後代表大倉常常在注意自己。在他看不到的地方，把他本人遺忘的事情都一點點堆積在心上。要不是現在身體變成當初相遇不久的模樣，可能也很難聽到這些回憶。

"···不是！還有別壓我身上！" 大倉突然猛烈的推倒在客廳地板上，背後鋪墊著的地毯給予了良好的緩衝，撇眼之間彷彿看到丸山身後的尾巴在搖搖晃晃。

"我們還有一件事情沒有嘗試呢···" 丸山的少年音在自己上方響起，處於變聲期的聲線被刻意壓低的訴說著句子。

♡♡♡

大倉在丸山湊近要親吻自己的時候就明白了他的意圖。肯定是平時黃本看太多才有這種荒唐的想法，認為做做愛就能夠讓身體復原。

逐漸逼近的顏面是當時嚮往的人，丸山少年時期端正且尚帶著些許稚氣的臉。

尚未準備好內心該如何面對的大倉，還是選擇了把臉錯開角度。大倉摀著心臟處掩飾心臟狂跳不已的聲音，正想推開丸山就感到後頸一陣濕熱。

丸山被拒絕了也毫不氣餒，轉個方向就近舔舐起眼前細致的頸脖肌膚。

"ひぁ！···ん······不行！···不行阿、まる······" 

跟一個未成年的孩子做這種事情，令大倉感到特別的羞恥。即使明知道少年的內心是一個36歲思想的丸山隆平，但視覺還是提醒著他的道德感。

他細碎短髮底下透紅的耳根，上昇的熱氣讓大倉的腦子漸漸遲鈍起來。他暈惚的抵抗著戀人的動作，但丸山像個著急的小狗，輕鬆掀開大倉在家穿著的寬鬆睡衣，湊上小點處開始咬起乳尖。

"はぁ♡···っ、はっ♡···あ、ぁ♡···" 

小巧的尖端逐漸挺立且沾上許多丸山分泌的唾液，看起來像剛剛才摘採下的新鮮草莓果實，精心的被裝飾在暴露於空氣中的白皙身軀，丸山狗狗被眼前自己造成的景象搞的橕起運動綿褲。

粗粗硬硬的部位在大倉腿側摩擦起來，毫不遮掩的情欲隨著身體的年輕化效果持續增加。

兩邊的紅點都沒有放過，齒舌服侍之餘，另一側便用丸山還是少年體的指尖捉弄著。當時還尚未有樂器造成的厚繭，軟軟綿綿的手心 、指腹透著紅彩，但用著與長相不符的熟練愛撫行為。

大倉雖然沒有特殊的偏愛少年癖好，現在垂下眼的情景或許還是太過刺激，年輕的少年衝動的獻上他的一切，小舌乖巧的仔細舔舐著戀人敏感的部位。

丸山平時一慣的忍耐力隨著大倉的逐漸淫蕩的表情而消失殆盡，也可能是變回少年體的原因。他的身體正擁有青春年紀的敏感，堅挺的部位弄髒了自己的內褲，濕濕黏黏的分泌物提示著丸山下一步的動作。

大倉穿著的睡褲不知何時被剝落至地上，後方的光裸臀部磨著毛絨地毯，搔癢著處於性欲高漲狀態的敏感肌膚。他感到空虛的入口附近有一隻手掌在遊走，丸山故意磨蹭下戀人的臀肉交際處，柔滑的手感讓他花了一點時間。

"まる、まる···ちゃん···"  
"······裡面、好癢······快點啦···" 

聽到戀人的要求，丸山終於肯伸入肉口進行擴張行為。一下子吃進兩隻指頭，刺激的大倉不斷發出悶悶的低吟。

平時都有性行為的緣故，大倉的後穴已經能很快的適應，柔軟的肉壁緩緩包覆住丸山的手指，伸直的兩指開始深深淺淺的戳入，穴內逐漸溢滿透明淫液。

粉嫩色澤的肉縫緊緊咬住丸山，而且大倉自主的張大雙腿弧度像是要求更多的不滿表達，令丸山掰開下方褲子直接把肉莖刺入，填滿戀人貪吃的小嘴。

"やっ♡···はぁ♡···"

"う、うっ、あ！" 少年丸山才剛剛進入戀人的穴內，莖柱就受不了肉壁帶來的強烈刺激，投降的噴出精液。像是沒自慰過幾次的樣子，又濃又大量的白色分泌物塞滿大倉的穴裡。

"？！" 大倉也顯然被丸山的熱度嚇的顫抖不止，白皙肉口一張一合的吐出丸山的精液。

"阿···果然···這時候的丸山還是處男呢···" 丸山懊惱的說。

大倉像是理智線斷掉了一樣，一伸長手把丸山壓倒在地面。然後迫不急待的將自己騎上丸山的腰間，可疑的喘氣聲打在下方無辜的小狸貓身上。

"欸♡···まるちゃん還是處男阿？···讓哥哥教教你嘛♡···"

大倉橕在自己上方垂眼看著他，細細的眼眸裡頭閃著水潤的淺瞳，像極了得逞的狐狸，捕捉脆弱的獵物到他的陷阱內。

他光裸的大腿跟臀部刻意摩擦著丸山剛發洩過的敏感處，少年立刻率直的又粗硬起來，沾著自己發洩的白色精液像個小巧卻精實的糕點。

"まるちゃん、還想要更舒服嗎？" 大倉像個惡魔的低語在丸山耳邊，濕黏的氣息接觸到敏感無抵抗力的少年耳裡，立刻誠實的表達腦內所要求的慾望。

大倉滿足的看著自己下方的乖巧少年，噗滋的一聲給予了他迫切渴求的最高獎勵。肉穴內還含著先前丸山的黏稠，讓吞吐硬物的行為太過順利，一下下就輕易的進到大倉的深處。

"はぁ♡あっ、っ···ぁ♡···は、はっ♡···" 

大倉熟稔有餘的掌握最能讓自己舒服的節奏，雙腿配合的律動讓速度持續維持著一定速度。

"ひぁ♡···ぇ♡···あっ♡···ぁ···" 

大倉運用上平時實踐得來的技巧，幾淺一深的頻率根本緩解不了丸山的燥熱。身下的小狸貓像個被欺負透的模樣，異常發達的汗腺打濕丸山的額髮，紅撲撲的臉頰布滿了情欲的色彩。

"怎麼樣？···哥哥是不是讓你很舒服♡" 大倉哥哥瞇著淺色的琥珀瞳，還伸出細細長長的粉紅舌尖，輕輕舔著自己嘴角。故意挑高的語句尾音，沾染著成熟男性的魅惑。

"嗚、太舒服了···好厲害♡" 丸山小狗狗誠實的表達舒適，投降的語氣讓大倉鼻子都翹了起來。

"たっちょん、にちゃん、可以換我動動看嗎？♡" 稚氣的少年音請求著許可。

大倉才剛點頭答應，猴急小狗狗立刻抱起戀人的腰猛烈的抽動起來，過分深入的情況令大倉不得已直起身子，想稍微減緩身下的攻勢。

"やぁ♡···あっ、ぁ♡···ま、る···まる♡"  
"好深、ぁ♡···肚子、好滿♡···"  
腰側被抓的緊緊的根本無法掙脫半分，極度不平衡的姿勢加深了大倉的情慾，自然分泌出的生理淚水滴落在自己脹紅的臉頰。

"阿、要出來···！在哥哥的裡面♡" 意亂迷茫的丸山小狗瀕臨極限。

大倉簡直覺得後穴要燃燒起來了，被猛烈的侵入、摩擦，接著被狠狠射滿下流的精液，炙熱的液體溫熱了內腔四處。

♡♡♡

大倉累的闔上雙目稍微歇息，再次睜開時···

"欸？！···沒想到真的、真的···復原了！" 大倉驚愕的看著身下躺著的丸山，突然從男孩變成熟悉的男人。

他拍拍丸山成熟的臉頰，又揉又捏確認著眼前的現實。

"···阿！太好了♡" 

"只是沒想到···たっちょん這麼喜歡小弟弟呢？···"  
"成熟的男人滋味是吃膩了嗎？···"  
"需要好好複習一下嗎♡"

大倉搖著頭想解釋什麼，可惜穴內還收著丸山的莖柱，隨即又被粗暴的填滿了。

♡終わり♡

**Author's Note:**

> #有硬到的夥伴幫我按按愛心嘛☺🎂  
> #宣傳一下lofter⇨泥熊研究室  
> #blog⇨ http://peachsauce516.syoyu.net  
> #blog有篇海苔後續唷♡


End file.
